


McDonald's at 3 A.M

by TobyIsOhSoGay



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Asexual Christine Canigula, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Boyfriends, Eating out, Gay, Gay Michael Mell, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pining, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Michael Mell, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, boyf riends - Freeform, i don't fucking know tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobyIsOhSoGay/pseuds/TobyIsOhSoGay
Summary: Christine Canigula breaks up with Jeremy, leading to the boy getting drunk and high at Rich's frat party. Michael is on the end of it and has to get his roommate before Rich kills him. Leads to McDonald's at three A.M and eating out your best friend.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere & Michael Mell, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	1. McDonald's At 3 A.M

**Author's Note:**

> Based on "Where Do The Lonely Souls Go" based on George Salazar, my favourite Michael, even though BMC is fucking 2 years old at the least. I don't really know how Ao3 works.

Michael curled in on himself, attempting to ignore the continuous buzzing of his phone, lighting up the bright light of the basement, which he had basically turned into his bedroom. From what he could tell with the growing wetness in his boxers, he was having a pretty okay dream and he was confused on who would text him this early. He rubbed his eyes, putting his glasses on his face and checking his phone, which proved to be a bad idea as he forgot to turn the brightness down before he went to bed.

He groaned, a headache forming as he checked his phone. 

_ Player 2: hey micah. u up? _

_ Player 1: i am now whats up jeremiah _

_ Player 2: srry for waking u up but now that ur up could we call _

Michael sighed, sitting up and pulling Jeremy’s cardigan closer to himself before firing a text back to Jeremy. 

_ Player 1: fine, dude _

As soon as Jeremy had read the text, Michael’s phone rang, some random Bob Marley song he had set as his ringtone for Jeremy. He stood and moved to his bean bag, listening to rustling and loud banging music coming from Jeremy’s end. After waking up, he knew he wouldn’t be able to get back to sleep, so he decided he’d just play Apocalypse of the Damned. Him and Jeremy were in college now, and many other games had come out but Michael liked the feel of playing his old game, finishing it over and over again. 

Jeremy had finally seemed to realize that he was on the phone, a soft giggle coming from his end. “Hey, man.” He slurred, laughing softly as he talked to the other male. Michael laughed too, simply to show that he was there. He might’ve been upset about being woken up in 2 in the morning but it was worth it to hear his roommate's voice. 

“What’s up, man?” Michael replied, trying to forget the wetness in his boxers that had yet to concede. Hopefully talking to Jeremy would do that for him. (Though he highly doubted it, Jeremy always had a way to turn him on. 

“Heyyyyy, Micah. Rich said to call you for some reason. I wasn’t listening.” Michael just chuckled at him, nodding although Jeremy couldn’t see him. 

“Give me that.” 

“Richhhhh.” He heard Jeremy whine as the phone was taken out of his hand.

“Come pick up your drunk boyfriend. He won’t stop crying about Christine and drinking all my booze.” Rich explained, clearly urging Michael to come. 

“Why’s he crying over Christine?”

“Just get your fucking filipino ass over here before I throw Jeremy out to the road.” 

Michael just laughed at his words, hanging up on Rich and throwing on the jeans he had left by his bed. He pulled his shoes on and grabbed his car keys, his mothers’ car that they had given him when they had moved to a small apartment where they lived, leaving Michael the house knowing damn well he’d need it. 

He drove to Rich’s frat house, loud music bursting from the speakers they had both outside and inside the building. Jeremy was outside vomiting with Rich patting his back, rolling his eyes. 

“I told you not to fucking drink that much, idiot. Maybe next time you’ll fucking listen.”

“But Christine left me and Michael’s at his house. I’m alone.” He whined, wiping the vomit from his chin. Rich spotted Michael walking forward and he let out a refreshed sigh. 

“Please, get this idiot out of my house. He’s drunk, crying, and totally ruining the vibe of the party.” Rich exclaimed, helping Jeremy to his feet and pushing him toward Michael. Michael just nodded and hurled his friend up, who flopped himself onto Michael. He reeked of alcohol, sweat, tears, and weed. 

“Let’s get you home and some water, you adorable idiot.” Jeremy just mumbled against his neck, sounding like he was agreeing with what he was saying. Michael helped Jeremy to his car, resting him into the chair. 

“Ah, cold!” Jeremy whined as Michael’s AC blew freezing air onto his face. Michael shook his head softly and helped Jeremy buckle up and shut the door. He turned the AC off and rolled the windows down as Jeremy rested his head on the car door as Michael settled in the driver's seat, starting off on the road.

“I want McDonald’s.” Jeremy whined, grabbing for Michael's hand and laying his head on it. Michael rolled his eyes. 

“Fine, lightweight. I would say you’re going to have to pay me back for this but the hangover you’re going to have tomorrow is going to make you a grouch anyway, so I’ll say that’s payment enough.” He moved his hand from Jeremy’s face, resting it back on the wheel. He’d never admit this but any contact that Jeremy gave him made his heart flutter and he wasn’t feeling like romanticizing or getting horny over his drunk friend. 

They pulled into the McDonald’s, ordering what they’d like and pulling into a parking lot of an abandoned parking lot. “Christine broke up with me.” Jeremy muttered, shoving his face with food as he drank his water and attempted to sober up. 

“Aw Jer-bear, I’m sorry that happened. But, that’s not an excuse to get drunk out of your mind and vomit all over Rich’s porch.” Jeremy laughed, nodding. 

“This might seem really weird man, but can I like, suck your dick?” Jeremy muttered, taking another sip of his water. 

Michael looked at him confused, “Um, what?”

“I asked if I could suck your dick.”

“No, I heard you, but why, dude?”

Jeremy laughed, “In all honesty, I’m drunk, high, and you’re hot as fuck.” 

Michael took a big drink from his fizzy soda, laughing awkwardly. “That’s exactly why you shouldn’t. You’re drunk and high, you can’t consent to anything. You’re not thinking straight. You also seem to forget that I’m trans, I don’t really have a ‘dick.’” Jeremy nudged his shoulder. 

“Michael, you’re literally fucking hot. I’m sober enough to know that and the fact that I want to suck you or eat you out or whatever you do. I’m horny and I want to suck you off, especially all the times I’ve seen you naked. You are literally the hottest person, for fucks sakes. Please, Michael Mell, may I suck your fucking dick before I’m too sober to be embarassed by the fact that I’m literally asking to suck my bro’s dick.” 

Michael’s face was flushed, as well as Jeremy’s- both from the alcohol and what he had asked of Michael. “Shit man, I don’t…” 

Jeremy kissed him, a bit rough from his arousal shutting the boy up. “Don’t think about this, man. Doesn’t make either of us gay. Just let me suck you.” 

Michael just nodded, leaning back in his seat and flopping his arm over his eyes. Jeremy made quick work at his pants and boxers, leaving them resting at his thighs. Michael had gone through top and bottom surgery, and Jeremy smiled as he flicked over Michael’s small cock, Michael letting out a soft gasp. 

Not wanting to waste any time, he leaned over the chair and took Michael’s small cock into his mouth, letting his tongue maneuver over his twitching cock. Jeremy knew a bit about how a vagina worked after the squip incident with Brooke and Chloe. He never experienced that with Christine, ending in a lot of sexual frustration but she was asexual, so he ignored it with how he fantastized about Christine. 

He brought his thoughts away from Christine, focusing on the sounds Michael made as he sucked him, rubbing his thumb against his slit, enjoying the way Michael moaned and ground against his thumb. He pushed it into Michael’s welcoming cunt, living in the way Michael gripped at his hair and moaned louder. Michael ground into his face, which Jeremy didn’t mind, as he fucked into him with his fingers and ran his tongue along Michael’s small cock. He replaced his thumb with his index finger, thrusting it inside of him with his middle finger. 

He loved the way that Michael writhed above him, moans flooding out of his mouth as he pulled tighter on Jeremy’s hair.

“Shit, Jer, fuck. I- ah- fuck. ‘M close, man.” He moaned, willing to stop his hips from moving into Jeremy’s face but Jeremy encouraged it, sucking harder on the boys cock and ramming his fingers against his spot, stimulating the boy in just the right way. 

Michael let out moans as he finished over Jeremy’s fingers, thighs tensing as he held Jeremy’s head close to his cunt. He hunched over, resting his head on the steering wheel while he rode out his orgasm, panting heavily. 

Jeremy pulled back with a smirk, lapping up Michael’s juices from his fingers. “Fuck, man, that was hot. I fucking love you.” Jeremy groaned, adjusting the tent in his pants. 

Michael just panted, ignoring the words that came out of his mouth. While he was and had been pining over the boy for a while, he knew nothing Jeremy said could be trusted while he was intoxicated. 

“Let me give you a hand.” 

“No, Micah, I mean it.”

“Jere-”

“No-”

Jeremy just grabbed his face, pressing his lips to the tan male, gripping his hair. “I love you. I have for a while.”

“Let me give you a hand and we’ll talk about this when you’re sober.” 


	2. I'll get a job and get paid or get a boyf riend and get laid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the talk. Not a very long one, mind you, but still the talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was gonna have one of Micah's mama's come in but decided these boys needed peace.

“Holy fuck. My head hurts like hell.” Jeremy groaned, rubbing his temples. He had passed out on Michael’s bed in the basement, Michael having passed out on his beanbag. He was already awake, playing Apocalypse of The Damned. He laughed as Jeremy moaned in agony and threw his pillow at the tan boy. 

Michael threw the pillow back at him, “There’s some Tylenol and water on the table, take it.” Jeremy did as told, his head pulsing painfully. He curled back in Michael’s bed, holding himself close to Michael’s pillow. 

“I am literally not moving from your bed all fucking day. I need your weed,” Jeremy muttered into the pillow.

“My god, Jere, you are so bad at handling your alcohol.Just take a nap and you can take more Tylenol.” Michael laughed, watching as Jeremy nodded and curled into himself, falling asleep almost immediately. 

Soon after, Michael’s phone rang. He quickly lunged for it, hoping it hadn’t awoken his friend. He hadn’t, so he grabbed his phone and snuck out of the basement, answering the phone, which turned out to be Rich. 

“How’s the drunk doing?” He asked. After the SQUIP incident in high school, Rich and their other friends had gotten close to him and Jeremy, though Rich loved to tease the both of them to no end. 

“Currently sleeping off his drunk,” Michael laughed and he heard Rich laugh with him.

“That’s good, that dumbass lightweight. Make sure he eats though or I’ll punch you.” 

Michael rolled his eyes, “Whatever, shortass.” Rich just laughed as he hung up. 

Jeremy slumped up, rubbing his eyes. He had grabbed one of Michael’s hoodies. “Who was that?” He asked, yawning again and rubbing his head. 

“Just Rich, you want some more Tylenol?” Jeremy nodded eagerly, and Michael chuckled as he gave the boy more medication and some water to down it with. Michael walked over to the kitchen, opening up the fridge and groaning. 

“We have nothing here, I’m going to have to go out again. You wanna go get something?” 

“Fuck yeah, man, I’m starving,” Jeremy uttered, awaiting for the Tylenol to kick in. They both slid on their shoes, Michael grabbing a long shirt with Pac-Man on it and they loaded into Michael's PT-cruiser. 

They drove the way there, Jeremy’s phone connected to the speaker Michael kept in his car as he didn’t have a bluetooth player or an aux input in his car. Michael had requested to play music but, in Jeremy’s words, “If I have to listen to Bob Marley while I’m hungover, I will literally die, man.”

They pulled into McDonald’s as they had done last night, technically early morning as they had arrived at around 3 in the morning. They ordered what they usually did and pulled into the parking lot as they had last night, a lot more full as opposed to last night.

They ate in silence, occasionally making small conversations in the comfortable silence. “So man, about that talk.” Jeremy muttered, looking up over to Michael. Michael’s face paled slightly as he looked over to the other boy. 

“What about it?” 

“I love you, Michael. I have since even before the fucking SQUIP. I guess I was just too focused on Christine to realize that.. Fuck, man, I love you a lot. Even if you’re some straight dude, that’s cool or whatever and it’s totally not that big of a deal.” Jeremy rushed out, averting his eyes from Michael’s. His face was flushed red as he took a long sip from his drink.

An awkward silence surrounded them, Jeremy silently panicking as Michael went completely silent. Michael was panicking too, his crush for years admitting his love for him. Michael laughed, breaking the silence and Jeremy opened his mouth to apologize to the boy. 

“Damn, do I really seem straight to you, Jeremy? In the years that you’ve known me, have I ever once been with a girl?” Michael continued to laugh, falling back against his headrest and closing his eyes. 

“You’re such a fucking dork, man. Of course I love you and I love you in that way. Like, come on man.” Michael looked over to Jeremy, his face completely red and he looked away from Michael.

“You’re such an asshole.” Jeremy shoved him softly, leaning over to the boy and leaning over into his lap. 

“Shut the fuck up and kiss me, loser.” Jeremy complied, leaning up and pressing an awkward kiss to the boy. Michael rolled his eyes and held his hand to Jeremy’s face, kissing him deeper. 

The boys sat there kissing for a while, their food resting in their hands, growing cold. Michael pulled apart, resting his forehead on Jeremy’s. “Let’s get home, nerd.” Jeremy laughed, pressing a final press into the other boy's lips. 

While they drove off, they held each other's hands, having a hard time telling whose hand was sweaty as they were both happy and nervous and just being losers. “Where’d you learn to kiss like that, dude? I’ve literally never seen you date someone?” Jeremy asked. 

“You’re not the only one participating in college fun.” Michael teased, poking at the boy’s side. They pulled up together in the parking lot, stumbling through the parking lot as they kissed each other. 

They rushed inside and into the basement, kissing each other softly along the way. They fell into Michael’s beanbag, holding each other close. 

They continued to make-out, as it grew deeper they grew restless, grinding against each other. They pulled back softly, grinding against each other and moaning softly. “God, we’re so awkward.” Jeremy mumbled against Michael’s neck and Michael laughed.

“Why don’t you shut up, man, and fuck me?” Jeremy blushed and nodded, helping Michael to his feet as he rolled his eyes once again, too many times at Jeremy’s idiotic actions, and kissing him softly as they fell against the bed. 

Michael flopped against the bed, his hair splayed out as he flushed brightly. Jeremy attached to his neck, kissing the boy’s neck and sucking hickey’s there. Michael pulled at his hair softly, bringing their lips together once more. 

Jeremy made quick work at his and Michael’s pants, continuing to kiss the other boy as he undressed them just enough to insert himself into Michael. He pulled away enough to grab lube and a condom, wanting to be entirely prepared for fucking his new boyfriend. 

Michael looked beautiful, his aching cunt on view as he thrusted against the air, hoping for some sort of friction that would calm his libido. Jeremy found it insanely sexy and he kissed the boy as he inserted a finger into his lover. 

Michael sighed into his lover’s mouth as Jeremy started to fuck him with his long nimble fingers. One finger quickly became three, stretching Michael. While Jeremy was fucking Michael crazy with his fingers, revelling in the loud moans he received from the boy, he was fumbling trying to put a condom on with one hand.

He managed to do it as Michael grabbed his wrist. “Shit, baby, I’m ready.” Jeremy nodded, fumbling with lubing up his cock. 

“I’ve never done this before, man. Closest I got was with Chloe at the Halloween party.” Jeremy admitted, watching Michael laugh. 

“Lie down, you nerd.” Jeremy complied, resting back on the bed. Michael immediately knelt over Jeremy’s hips, aligning Jeremy’s cock to his slit. Michael rested his free hand on Jeremy’s chest, lowering himself onto his cock. 

Both boys let out a groan as Michael rested on Jeremy’s lap, the latter’s cock twitching inside of him. It wasn’t too long before the burning stretch turned to pleasure and Michael started moving, his slick making it easy to rise and fall on Jeremy’s cock, fucking himself down on it. 

Jeremy was louder than Michael, gripping the boys hip and moaning out praises and nothings. Michael just laughed, kissing the boy and swallowing his moans as he rode Jeremy. Michael pulled away, breathless, as he quickened his pace on his lover’s member. 

“Shit, Micah, I- I’m close, fuck.” Jeremy whimpered, gripping Michael’s hips roughly and thrusting up sloppily. 

“You’re so sensitive, dude, it’s hilarious.” Michael teased but moaned out loudly as Jeremy thrusted into the sensitive part of him. He clutched the sheets around Jeremy. 

Jeremy tensed up as he came, Michael riding him through his orgasm. Michael laughed as Jeremy came undone, loving the sight of Jeremy under him. He lifted himself up, wincing at his hole fluttering over nothing. He helped Jeremy clean up, removing his sheets and replacing them and disposing of the condom. 

Jeremy kissed the other boy, “I love you, dude.” 

“I love you too, loser,” Michael laughed.


End file.
